As a vibration isolating apparatus for supporting an engine of a vehicle and reducing vibration due to the engine, torque rod bushes are widely used. Torque rod bushes, which are formed in various configurations or formed by various materials in accordance with the space of an engine room or the size of the engine, have been developed. Conventional objects of such vibration isolating apparatuses are to provide a function of reducing vibration due to an engine, and are mainly focused on the enhancement in effectiveness and operability when the engine is mounted within a narrow space.
FIG. 1 is a front view illustrating an example of such a vibration isolating apparatus (torque rod bush) which has been widely used in a prior art, and FIG. 2 shows a side view thereof. In this example, a pair of rings 21 and 22 is provided so as to form an angle of 90° therebetween. A cylinder 23 is inserted into the ring 21 (at the vehicle engine side), together with a bush 24. Stoppers 25 and 25 are disposed at both left-hand and right-hand sides of the ring 22 (at the vehicle body side). A cylinder 26 is supported by a pair of rubber elastic bodies 27 and 28, and inserted into the ring 22. Further, the rings 21 and 22 are connected by a rod portion 29, which is formed by a 6,6 nylon resin, for example. Ordinarily, the rod portion 29 is designed symmetrical at both sides so as to receive the stress applied thereto by its entire body as evenly as possible.